The Kyūbi Kishin
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Full summary inside...


**Summary: The Kyuubi is not a mindless being of chakra, it is in fact a young woman known as Maka Albarn the half-Weapon Scythe-meister of the DWMA and daughter of the Death Scythe Spirit Albarn. Minato summons Shinigami. Ater sealing Maka within Naruto, Shinigami brings Naruto and Kushina (Who's also a Death Scythe) back to Death City where Naruto will be raised by his mother with help from others. However a very manipulative Sarutobi refuses to lose them and plots to return them to Konoha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater!**

**Warning: Combining some events from the Soul Eater Anime and Manga...Soul has become a Death-Scythe...Weapon Maka fought Kishin Asura after he knocked her out. Major Black*Star/Sasuke/Sakura/Konoha bashing! Evil cruel Black*Star, Evil Sasuke, Evil Sakura! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The sealing and return to Death City**

The village of Konohagakure was in chaos, not too long ago. A huge orange (Looks rust-red at night) Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared right without warning and began rampaging. The Kyuubi No Yoko was huge, around 500 feet tall. It's upper torso looked humanoid in nature. It's pawed hands and feet equipped with razor sharp claws, it's giant maw twisted into a sinister bordering on insane smirk baring huge sharp fangs. It's nine tails lashed at the village causing havoc as it sent buildings tumbling down and crushing people who were stupid or foolish enough to be within strike range. The demon's blood-red eyes gazing with hate at the village. It had only one mission in mind to destroy this place and devour the souls of every person here.

This demon wasn't always the being it is now...The Kyuubi was originally human and is female in fact...her original true name is Maka Albarn, a half-Weapon scythe-meister and top student at the DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka was partnered with a Demon Scythe called Soul Eater Evans and had many adventures with him and her other friends even managing to make Soul finally become a Death Scythe through gaining the soul of a Witch. Maka also fought the Kishin Asura all by herself after her partner and friends were knocked unconscious. Maka's Weapon blood, which she inherited from her perverted father Spirit awakened, when Asura knocked her out and she subconsciously fought him using her weapon powers. But when she skewered him on her blades, some of his blood dripped onto her face and when he crushed her hip to wake her up, which she did and screamed quite loudly too, Asura allowed more of his blood to drip down into her mouth and she swallowed it while screaming. At first she thought she tasted blood from getting beaten by Asura, but 2 years after that event, she began to feel strange, different, much stronger. She even sent Black*Star half-way through Death City with a single tap when they fought again. Another thing happened that would change her forever on that day, a strong 8 tailed Kitsune infiltrated Death City to assassinate Shinigami-sama, Maka fought and managed to kill the kitsune herself but when she devoured his soul, that soul resonated with the black blood gained from Asura and began to change Maka completely into a new being a Kyuubi Kitsune. A mysterious man with a mask named Tobi appeared before Maka and used a powerful spatial technique to send her out of Death City and into the Elemental Nations, where for the last 400 years, she gained her currently well-known reputation as an natural distaster. Maka changed not only in her abilities but in her personality too. Originally Maka was bright, cheerful, direct, confident, gloomy, uptight, and kind of a bookworm, but now she was more active, sadistic, violent, and enjoyed destruction. But considering her new form and titles it wasn't so surprising.

**"I'll take all your souls!"** The half-weapon meister-turned demon declared darkly. She raised one clawed hand and slashed killing several ninja. To the survivors' horror their comrades' bodies exploded in a burst of black tornadoes and lights, strange floating orbs were seen in the place of where humans once stood, the orbs were Deep red with hexagonal plates attached to the outside and an even deeper red core at it's center. These were human souls or more precise Kishin Eggs, evil souls that were taken by Weapons. If a Demon Weapon devoured 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch Soul they would become a Deathscythe a weapon with much greater power and gain unique abilities from the Witch Soul, they ate...Deathscythes became the personal weapon of the Shinigami himself.

Some Weapons could fight without meisters to wield them and those were called Autonomous Weapons..only four of them were known so far: Kurenai (My OC character not the genjutsu mistress) a demon scythe, Giriko a demon chainsaw, Justin Law a demon guillotine, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze a dark blade...out of the four of them only the latter two became Deathscythes.

Maka shot her tails at the orbs grabbing them and gulping them all down in one bite. **"Wow, Soul was right! Souls really do feel good going down!" **she replied licking her lips.

"I-I-It ate their souls!" One shinobi stuttered terrified.

"That monster! We must kill it no matter what the cost!" A Jonin said hatefully glaring at the giant fox for killing and eating his comrades.

Maka looked down with a fanged smirk. **"What's wrong? Do you hate me for what I've done?" _'No wonder Asura and Crona enjoyed Madness it really is fun!'_**

The shinobi glared. "You monster! You will pay for this!" He charged Maka foolishly with nothing but a puny kunai.

Maka looked amused. Over the last 400 years since she was sent here, many people have tried to obtain her for her immense power, none have prevailed she ate the soul of the Shodaime Hokage: Hashirama Senju when he attempted to restrain her with his Wood Release jutsu and she also ate the soul of the Legendary Uchiha: Madara who tried to control her via his Eternal Sharingan both of them were strong souls. She raised one clawed hand. **"Sorry, but your blade is no match for mine..." **To the shinobis' horror, Maka's hand glowed with a red light and became a huge blood-red scythe blade. Maka swiped with her scythe arm taking out even more shinobi. Again their bodies were replaced with Kishin Eggs which Maka promptly devoured. _**'At this rate I might become a Deathscythe myself! If only there was a Witch around...'**_

The shinobi were struggling as Maka easily fought using her tails, claws, and fangs. More souls were eaten...now Maka had devoured already over 50 Kishin Eggs. Maka inwardly wondered why this village which she had heard to be a place of love and peace had so many Kishin-eggs.

Maka watched as they tried hard to fight only to fall against her immense power. She actually felt sorry for them. _**'Okay this is getting boring...Time to finish them all off.' **_Maka released her Madness Wavelength and her eyes began glowing...a red aura engulfed the area.

The shinobi froze as a man appeared hovering before them glowing with an extremely powerful red aura that actually rivaled the Kyuubi's. He was dressed in many layers of clothes, and had scarves wrapped around his face and a couple of scarves out and waving to act as 'Tails' for him. He had a strange tattoo of three vertical eyes seen on his hands and mask. The man's 'mask' of scarves then opened to reveal his face. pale blue skin, red eyes ,bangs of black hair framed his face. A third vertical red eye was on his forehead perfectly visible. Even his pupils had the same vertical eye pattern, bands of white were on his bangs forming the exact same eye pattern. The man gave them a psychotic grin before opening his mouth revealing a golden kunai-like blade poking out. A red blast fired from the blade.

The shinobi covered their eyes so not to see their doom coming until...suddenly they heard a boom and looked up, the illusion of the original Kishin Asura and his attack faded away. Maka had turned her attention on the new interruption therefore cancelling her illusion.

A huge jacket-wearing toad had joined the battlefield, he had a sword strapped to his side and a pipe in his mouth. Standing atop the toad's huge head was a man with spiky blonde hair, jaw-length bangs on either side of his face and stern blue eyes. He wore a Jonin vest, black pants, and over them wore a white cloak with red flames on it.

This was the man they had all been waiting for...Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. By his side was a tall beautiful red-haired woman. She had blue-violet eyes and wore Jonin attire. In her arms, she held a bundle which held her and Minato's newborn baby son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"That's Maka-chan Minato-kun, I recognize her soul wave length it's similar to Spirit-kun's even with all the changes." The red-haired woman spoke in a grave tone. "I never thought Spirit-kun's daughter would become the second Kishin."

Minato nodded. "We have to stop her Kushi-chan."

The red-haired woman was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato's wife, a powerful renowned kunoichi, and a Deathscythe. She was a dark blade, which meant she had multiple weapon forms and was an Autonomous Weapon meaning she could fight without the aide of a meister and became a Deathscythe at age 16 without a meister's aide, she was the youngest Deathscythe around until Justin Law came along and beat her record becoming a Deathscythe at age 13 like she did without a meister's help. Minato did receive some meister training from a training manuel Kushina gave him and he could almost be considered Kushina's meister, since Kushina had never teamed up with anyone but Minato since she was sent to this region.

"I know Minato-kun...We will stop her." Kushina created a shadow clone to watch and hold her baby boy. Then Kushina was surrounded by red light and then suddenly she went up into the air and came down into Minato's outstretched hand. The light transformed into a tri-prong kunai. The red-light burst off the kunai. Minato twirled the kunai around his finger before holding it in a offensive stance.

Maka was surprised. **"That woman is a weapon which means that man might be a meister! This will fun!" **She lowered into a fighting stance.** "Let's see what they can do." **Her nine-tails suddeny sharpened into blades.

Minato said. "Let's do this Kushi-chan!"

Kushina's voice was heard from the kunai and her reflection appeared within the kunai's blade. _"Right Minato-kun!"_

The screen then split showing both Minato and Kushina who was in a black space with her body glowing red, also she was naked inside the space.

They both shouted. "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Minato was surrounded in yellow light as he linked with Kushina. "Now we can begin!" He suddenly vanished in a yellow flash shocking Maka.

Minato reappeared above her with a giant rasengan formed and slammed it down on Maka. The former meister was sent into the ground.

But Maka quickly rose up again. **"That wasn't too bad." **Her wounds quickly healed.

Minato explained. "That was my Hiraishin a technique I made...the only drawback to this jutsu is I can only use it to it's fullest potential while linked with Kushi-chan but it allows me to move at near the speed of light."

Maka recalled a certain attack that all the tailed beasts could use. She began charging a purple orb of energy in her mouth.

_"Watch out Minato-kun!" _Kushina warned her husband.

"Right Kushi-chan use chain mode!"

_"On it Minato-kun!" _The kunai glowed and morphed into several long chains with harpoons on the end. The chains then dug under ground and burst out crisscrossing several times over Maka and restrained the former meister.

Maka stopped charging her attack in surprise. _**'She changed from a kunai into a chain...she's like Tsubaki-chan a multi-form weapon!'**_

Kushina slid her entire upper portion out of one of the chains nearest Maka. "Good luck trying to escape my chain barrier Maka-chan, it's strong enough to hold even Asura."

Maka recognized her. **"Kushina-Nee-chan?"** You see Maka looked up to not only her mother Kami but Kushina as well...Kushina was the very pinnacle of what a female weapon could do when fully trained and experienced and due to Maka's own half-Weapon heritage from her father, she looked up to Kushina seeing her as a surrogate sister. Maka's parents had introduced her to Kushina when she was just a little girl. Before Kushina's disappearance she would always if she had the time visit the Albarn family and treat Maka to an ice cream or something. Spirit feared Kushina and with really good reason, Kushina was hailed as the most powerful weapon to ever come from the DWMA there were still whispers of fear and awe from the other deathscythes and teachers about her achievements. Spirit feared Kushina, Kami and Maka admired her.

Kushina smiled a little sad. "I'm sorry about this Maka-chan."

**"Where'd you go? You vanished 10 years ago from Death City."**

Kushina explained. "Shinigami-sama got word one day that this region had pre-Kishin souls forming and since everyone else was too busy he sent me here. I must have taken at least 80 kishin eggs over my years here."

Maka was stunned by the huge number of Kishin eggs around this region.

Kushina turned to her husband. "Minato-kun! Summon Shinigami-sama now!"

Mianto nodded. "On it Kushi-chan!" He flashed through handseals before clapping his hands together. "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Soon the Shinigami appeared before them, now Minato expected a huge oni-like being with a purple face, white hair, robe, and horns with a knife in his mouth. What he got looked like a cartoon character from some cheezy show.

The Shinigami was a tall black spiked being with a cartoonish looking skull mask, with three 'teeth' pointing downwards, his 'eyes' and 'nose' were perfect circles. his arms looked much too small and weak to handle his massive bone-white hands. He waved to Kushina in a joval tone. "Ya, Ya! Hello! Hiya Kushina-chan! How's your mission going?"

Kushina smiled. "It's good to se you again too Shinigami-sama."

Minato sweatdropped. _'This thing is the Death God?-! It looks more like some badly drawn cartoon character! This has to be a joke!'_

Unfortunately for Minato...Shinigami-sama heard his thoughts and he wasn't too thrilled about them, if the tic mark on his masked head and the narrowing of his 'eyes' into triangles were any indication. "I heard that!" He brought one huge hand over Minato's head and it came down hard. "Shinigami Chop!"

Kushina looked away with a sweatdrop. _'You really got to watch those thoughts of yours Minato-kun.'_

Minato was slammed into the ground with a dent in his head. Minato groaned. "Ouch...That hurt!" He rubbed his now throbbing head.

Kushina spoke. "Forgive Minato-kun Shinigami-sama...He's just surprised by your look that's all."

"I see." Shinigami looked to Kushina rubbing his 'chin'. "Well considering how scary my original look was, it's understandable Kushina-chan. So this is the man you fell in love with huh?"

Kushina blushed. "Yes sir...And my mission is complete."

"And that boy in your shadow clone's arms must be..." Because Shinigami was older than the tailed beasts and the shinobi villages he knew everything about them and all their jutsu.

"Yes sir...My son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Kushina said.

"I see I wonder if he inherited your energentic nature, that would be interesting, things have gotten so dull in Death city since you left and since Maka-chan's disappearance."Shinigami looked actually tired and bored.

Kushina giggled. "Maybe Naruto-kun takes after me in personality! He already takes after Minato-kun in looks!"

"By the way Kushina-chan why did you call me here?" Shinigami asked. "As you know there are only two ways that I may leave Death City...either by someone calling my mirror number or using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

"I wasn't the one to call you sir...Minato-kun was." Kushina explained pointing to Minato.

Shinigami titled his 'head' at the hokage. "Hmmmm..so you called me Minato-kun?"

"Yes Shinigami-sama," Minato said his voice still quivering with the pain of Shinigami's chop. "I need you to seal away a demon."

Shinigami was surprised. "A demon, you mean the giant fox tied in Kushina-chan's chain?"

Kushina fully returned to human form but several strands of her hair had stayed in her chain form to keep Maka pinned down.

Shinigami studied the fox and sensed something really familiar about it. "Maka-chan? Is that you?"

The scythe-meister turned demon fox nodded sheepishly.** "Hai Shinigami-sama...it's good to see you."**

Shinigami agreed. "It's nice to see you again too Maka-chan, but how did you become a demon and a Kishin?"

Maka explained.** "When I was fighting Asura he knocked me unconscious which activated my weapon powers from dad, he woke me up by crushing my hip. but while I screamed I think I had accidently swallowed some of his black blood. After defeating Asura I felt fine. ****But 2 years after that battle I began to feel strange but stronger than ever before. I couldn't explain what or knew what was happening to me, Asura's black blood might have something to do with it. Then a Kitsune inflitrated Death City to get to you and I didn't have Soul with me at the time, so I challenged the kitsune using my own weapon powers and defeated it. I got my first taste of a soul on that day. After eating that kitsune's soul, it began to change me filling me with incredible powers. While I was transforming, a mysterious masked man appeared before me and used some strange technique which I now know was a space-time ninjutsu to send me into a different world where I have been for the last 4 centuries. In this world I'm known and feared as the 'Kyuubi No Yoko'.****"**

Shinigami nodded."Looks like you had quite a little adventure Maka-chan. But tell me why you were attacking this village."

Maka now looked ashamed.** "I don't know Shinigami-sama...For some reason I felt the strange desire to completely destroy this village."**

"I can understand why your new form may have those kind of feelings. Now how many souls have you gotten from this village?" Shinigami asked.

**"Somewhere around 50 souls sir." **Maka replied.

"I see...Do you accept being sealed within young Naruto-kun for a couple of years Maka-chan? I will also take away the souls you've gathered tonight." Shinigami asked.

Maka looked thoughtful and then nodded.** "I accept it Shinigami-sama. How many years will I be sealed away?"**

"Just 4 years Maka-chan, once young Naruto-kun turns 4 years old you will be released." Shinigami told her. "You will also help Kushina-chan raise her son since the jutsu her husband used requires the user's soul as a sacrifice to me."

**"I accept the terms Shinigami-sama." **Maka said with full conviction.

"Very when then...This won't hurt a bit Maka-chan." Shinigami said. He extended one arm and placed one hand on Maka. Her body glowed and then became a red orb of chakra. Shinigami then brought the red orb to Naruto and placed it inside the boy. The orb seeped into his skin without damaging it. A seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. "There it's done and now Minato-kun for my payment."

Minato looked down as a devastated Kushina hugged him tightly, tears falling. Minato asked. "Can I have just a few last minutes with Kushi-chan Shinigami-sama?"

"Of course you may." Shinigami replied. "I'll give you 45 minutes."

Kushina sobbed burying her face into her husband's chest. "Minato-kun! Please don't leave me!" The red-haired deathscythe cried.

"It's okay Kushi-chan, you'll still have our son Naruto-kun to help you. So relax okay?" Minato said wiping his wife's tears. "Be happy for our son's sake alright Kushi-chan? I'll be watching."

"I will Minato-kun, " Kushina said with tears. "I'll make sure Naruto-kun is happy and safe."

"That's my girl!" Minato said smiling at his beautiful wife. He then kissed her one last time before gently releasing her and looking to Shinigami. "Thank you Shinigami-sama, I'm ready now."

Shinigami nodded. He placed one of his hands on Minato and took out his soul and then absorbed it.

Kushina dismissed her shadow clone and took Naruto into her arms sobbing. She cradled her baby as if scared to ever let him go. Naruto was all she had left in this world now. Her clan was gone, her husband was gone, only herself and her son remained of the Uzumaki Clan their clan was closely related to the Nakatsukasa Clan being that in both clans, one of each generation inherits the power to become multiple weapons.

Shinigami sighed before moving over to Kushina. "Kushina-chan do you want to return to Death City?"

Kushina looked at her boss and then nodded. "Yes Shinigami-sama, Minato-kun is the only reason I stayed here and with him gone I will not allow my son to suffer the life that other jinchuriki go through."

"Then let's go." Shinigami replied.

"I won't allow it!" Yelled a voice.

Shinigami and Kushina turned to face a masked man.

He had spiky black hair and wore a black robe. Through the eyehole in his mask, a red three tomoe eye was seen glowing and glaring at the two. He emitted quite a foul presence.

"And who are you?" Shinigami asked. This man felt pretty strong for a regular human but nowhere near the strength of a strong soul person.

Inside the seal, which resembled a huge fancy room with a bed, Maka who had been sleeping in her human form (She currently looks like an adult version of her original look) partially woke up. "This presence...I felt it once before 80 years ago but it can't be. I took this person's soul already." She dismissed the feeling and went back to sleep.

the masked man declared. "My name is Tobi but that's not important what is important is you hand me the jinchuriki. I need him."

Kushina glared. "What do you want with my baby?-!" She held Naruto closer to her protectively.

"I need the power inside him for my plan." Tobi replied coldly. "Now hand him over or I will take him from your lifeless body."

Kushina brought one arm out while still easily holding her son with the other. From her outward stretched arm jutted several blades and spikes in a burst of red light. Kushina snarled. "Try it teme!" But she knew she couldn't fight him while holding Naruto.

Tobi smirked behind his mask. "As you wish just remember you will regret not just handing him over nicely."

Shinigami could easily handle this man himself, but he wanted to see how much Kushina had grown since she left Death City. So he decided to sit back and watch the show.

Kushina walked over to him holding out her son. "Shinigami-sama will you hold Naruto-kun for me? I can't fight this teme while I'm holding him."

"Of course Kushina-chan." Shinigami replied. "But I believe I will take on my human form as so not to frighten him." He then removed his mask. His mass began to twist and then morph into a human shape and the Death God was now seen in his human form for the very first time in centuries. He was tall and had short black hair with three white stripes on both sides and stern golden eyes which had a darker ring of golden near his pupils making his eyes double colored, his bangs were framing his face perfectly. He wore an expensve black and white suit with a silver necklace around his neck that had a pendant shaped like his mask in the middle (Basically imagine an adult Death the Kid). He also wore three golden rings on the first two fingers of his right hand, each ring had a image of his mask in the middle.

Kushina was stunned. _'This is Shinigami-sama in his human form?-! He looks so normal in that form!'_

"I see you're surprised Kushina-chan...I haven't been in my human form since my own children's birth." Shinigami replied. He took Naruto into his arms. He hadn't held a newborn child since his wife had birthed their two children Kid and Sendo.

Kushina stood in front of the masked man. Her soul then surrounded her it was a huge red circle with spiral symbols on it and several blades sticking out of it.

Tobi got tired of the wait and charged the deathscythe woman. "I will kill you woman and the take your son from that pretty boy there!" Tobi rushed at the red-haired deathscythe with a chain in hand. He wrapped it around Kushina and said arrogantly. "Ha! That was too easy!"

Kushina smirked. "You really think so?" Several blades suddenly jutted out of her body. Kushina began to spin around similar to the Hyuga doing their Heavenly Spin, her blades easily slashed through the chain like paper, the blades turned into red light and retracted back into Kushina's body but she showed no signs of discomfort. Kushina simply brushed the bit of chain off her clothes. "I'm a Deathscythe, you really think as a mere ninja you actually have a chance against me? Minato-kun also had trouble against me until he made that Hiraishin. I was the one who helped him with that technique."

Shinigami watched with pride._ 'Kushina-chan hasn't changed a bit...her skills don't look like they've rusted at all...If anything she looks like she's learned several new tricks from the shinobi in this village.'_

Little Naruto was mesmerized watching his mother in action. It was like watching a dance. Tobi couldn't even land one blow on the red-headed deathscythe. But the opposite was true for Kushina as every one of her blows connected and caused Tobi some real pain.

Each time his mother landed a blow, little Naruto would squeal almost like he was cheering her on which seemed to spur Kushina on to finish Tobi faster as her blows started increasing in strength and speed.

Shinigami said to the boy. "Your mother's really strong Naruto-kun, as you will be someday. In fact, Kushina-chan is still hailed as the most powerful weapon to ever graduate from my academy."

Little Naruto's blue eyes shined with awe as he kept his sight on his mother.

Tobi jumped back before he threw several kunai with exploding tags on the end of them. "Even you can't survive all of these!"

Kushina simply dodged all of them and looked like she was dancing while doing it. She had a smile on the whole time as if mocking Tobi.

Tobi was outraged. _'She...she's toying with me like a child! That bitch!' _

Kushina appeared behind him with her right hand aimed at the back of his neck, her fingertips and nails have combined and changed into long metal silver and black blades slick with poison. "It's over for you bastard."

Tobi cursed. "Not today bitch! The Moon's Eye Plan will be completed!" He warped away and just barely managed to escape the slash of Kushina's blades.

Kushina growled at the thought of him escaping her. Her fingers returned to normal.

Shinigami spoke. "He's already gone Kushina-chan I can't sense him anymore...That was a space-time ninjutsu he used. Only the Nidaime Hokage and your husband Minato should know that type of jutsu."

Kushina nodded and walked over to him and received her son who was smiling happily at her. Kushina smiled back. "Did you see mommy in action sweetie?"

Naruto gurgled as if trying to say 'yes'.

Kushina squealed. "Kya! You're just too cute Naruto-kun!" She then turned to Shinigami. "Let's go home to Death City Shinigami-sama."

"My thoughts exactly Kushina-chan." Shinigami replied. He then moved his hands through several movements. A large mirror formed in front of him it glowed and shimmered before showing their destination a large city in the desert. Even though it was night in this village. It showed daytime in Death City. The sun there even had a face almost like it was alive and was actually moving laughing at something.

Shinigami entered the mirror with Kushina following close behind. When they entered the mirror it faded away behind them.

A veteran shinobi was watching them leave with anger in his eyes. He was the Sandaime Hokage and the Professor ninja Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi clenched his fists with rage. He hated Kushina because she was an actual living weapon and yet she found happiness with his predecessor. Also Hiruzen hated her because he felt Kushina was an outsider who's only use was breeding material.

He spoke in a dark evil tone with his fists clenched. "Kushina...If you return...I will have you executed and Naruto will be brought back and put in Jiraiya's care! He is the Child of Prophecy mentioned and must be trained!"

**Death City DWMA academy training grounds**

Two people were seen sparring. One was a young man who looked to be around 17-18. He had spiky white hair and red eyes. He also had strangely shark-like teeth. His hair was kept in place by a sweat band with label that said "Soul" stuck to the right side and a large button of a sharp toothed mouth with the word "Eat" surrounding it. He wore a thick black and yellow jacket zipped up with his hands in the front mounted pockets, dark maroon slacks or jeans and and black sneakers which had a toothy pattern on them. His right arm was right now a large red and black scythe blade. Which was fighting a gun surprisingly and the gun was easily keeping up. The gun was silver. It was a .38 pistol with a pattern on the barrel that resembled teeth and on the back above the pattern was a narrowed eye like image.

The gun was held in one hand by another young man who had black hair and three white stripes on only one side. He wore a similar outfit to Shinigami except he had three silver rings on both hands' first two fingers. His golden eyes looked dangerously stern. In his other hand he held an identical silver pistol with the eye on the other side.

The first combanant was Soul Eater Evans a Demon Scythe, he was Maka's weapon partner and the newest Deathscythe. As well as the only other 'true' Deathscythe besides Maka's perverted father Spirit.

The second combanant was Shinigami's firstborn child and only son. Death the Kid or Kid for short. He suffered from a condition called OCD. He had an obsession with perfectly symmetrical things making sure things matched on both sides and hated any imperfections. If something was off even 2 cms Kid would cough up blood and fall sick. The guns were his weapon partners: Patty and Liz Thompson known as the 'Demon Thompson Sisters' back before they met Kid. Kid's style was to use both Liz and Patty in battle to make things 'perfect' for him.

Kid and Soul had been sparring for hours now. Soul was doing much better now than he did the first time he fought Kid, thanks to the training he did with a fellow scythe weapon (Not that pervert Spirit).

They had several other people watching them.

One of them was watching with pure jealousy. He had spiky blue hair and Green eyes that shined with envy and a star tattoo on his left shoulder. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel like collar, and white trousers which were black from the knee they were just short of being full length jeans. He also had on gray fingerless gloves with stars on them and heavy wrists bands, he had bands on each hand also decorated with the star tattoo, black boots with a white tip and the same star pattern visible on the toe of each boot.

This young man was called Black*Star. He was a selfish, arrogant, little punk who claimed to be a 'God' but he was just a big blowhard while he may have strength, his massvie ego was his biggest weakness. He was the meister (Not for much longer you bastard!) of the dark blade weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Tsubaki is a tall beautiful young woman of about 16-17 with a yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest and dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. and a sash that looked similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. Her hair was brown and was tied in a long ponytail. Her blue eyes watched her two friends spar with great awe especially Soul.

You would think Black*Star grew more mature over the last 2 years but alas you'd be wrong! He only got worse especially when he fought Maka 2 years ago before her disappearance and got sent flying half-way through Death City from a finger-flick from Maka. Also there were rumors Black*Star was now taking advantage of poor Tsubaki.

Black*Star was pissed. _'How did Soul gain enough power to keep up with Kid?-! I'M THE MAIN STAR! AND HOW DID A WORTHLESS GIRL LIKE MAKA MANAGE TO NOT ONLY DEFEAT CRONA BUT ALSO THE KISHIN ASURA?-!' _He clenched his fists which sparked with yellow soul energy. '_Damn it! I am Black*Star and I will surprass the gods!'_

Speaking of Crona: She stood also watching the fight. Crona had an androgynous appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, and tall stature. Her hair was quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs were straight-cut and ended above the eyebrows, but did not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extended from the bangs and hung low over her face. She wore a long black old-style robe that ended at the mid-calf level on his/her legs. The robe was completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. She also wore Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top. She was Crona the daughter of the late Medusa Gorgon and friend/ally to Maka and the others. She no longer wielded the demon sword Ragnarok because she got a new better weapon partner who treated her like an equal and not like a shield or tool to hurt. And Crona had been adopted by the School therapist who was a Halbred weapon Kairi. Crona was quickly gaining more confidence in herself and in the others, but she deeply missed the person who became her very first friend...Maka Albarn the unoffical leader of their group. Maka was Crona's dearest friend, because she was the first person to ever acknowledge her very existence. Crona hoped Maka would return soon so she could tell her all the things that had changed over the last 2 years.

Crona felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her adopted mother Kairi smile down at her.

Kairi was tall and had long black hair with a blue tint and green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a regular therapist outfit which showed her huge breasts (Arachne's size) off.

Then Crona felt another hand and looked up as a young woman seemed to emerge from her back. This girl was her new weapon partner Heather who had eaten Ragnarok and gained all his powers. She had a similar look to Tsubaki only with her hair dyed blonde and she was just a little smaller than Tsubaki was in the bust department. She wore a black T-shirt and had ruby earrings on her ears. Heather smiled at Crona reassuringly she would love to meet her meister's very first friend.

Crona blushed and smiled back before looking back at the battle, Heather joined in watching. Crona knew Maka would find a way back to them, she knew it in her heart.

Kid spoke. "Impressive Soul. You've gotten stronger but I see your sense of symmetry hasn't changed. Your clothes still don't match!"

"Enough with that symmetry crap Kid...It's not cool." Soul muttered.

Kid gained a tick mark. "That's not nice Soul. Liz! Patty!"

_"Right!" "Kay~!" _Two girls' voices replied from the guns, the right one younger than the left one.

All three of them shouted. "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Kid floated up and his soul was visible. It was a red color with three stripes on top like the ones on his head. The two small pistols glowed and began to change.

Soul cursed and braced himself for the attack he turned his other arm into a scythe blade and brought of them together as a shield. "Damn it not this again! This is not cool!"

The small pistols were now giant cannon barrels and Kid had three spikes sticking out of his arm. "Execution mode required."

But then before he could start charging his attack, two people quickly arrived halting the battle.

One was an adult version of Kid. His father and the academy's headmaster Shinigami-sama himself in his human form allowing the others to see him in this form for the first time. Being his child, Kid had seen his dad in human form before it's how he had sired him and his younger sister Sendo with their mother.

The other was a very beautiful red-haired woman with blue eyes wearing a strange ninja outfit, she had two fingers to Soul's forehead stopping him while cradled in her other arm was a baby blond boy quite obviously hers due to the similar eye color and facial structure and Soul noticed their soul wavelengths were simliar.

Shinigami spoke to Kid with a smile and wave. "Hello son!"

"Father." Kid took one look at his father's perfect matching stripes and complained. "No fair! Why were you blessed with stripes on both sides of your hair while I only have one set of stripes?-!" He dropped to his knees and began to curse himself saying he was 'less than trash and he deserved to die'.

The cannons returned to pistol form and then became two blonde-haired girls in a burst of pink light, each one wearing a cow-girl uniform though the younger sister had puffier shorts and shockingly a larger chest than her big sister.

Liz the elder sister sighed in irritation. "And there he goes we've lost him again Patty. "

Patty the younger sister just laughed amused at their meister's antics.

Soul sighed his arms returning to normal in a burst of blue light. "I guess the match is postponed on a count of Kid's OCD striking again. Well at least I lasted longer than the first time I fought him so that's cool I guess."

Shinigami sweatdropped at his son. _'I have no idea where Kid-kun gets this ridiculous perfectionist view from. Neither I or his mother had such a view.'_

Kushina looked to the boy who looked like a younger Shinigami_. 'So this is Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid...he looks just like Shinigami-sama in human form!'_

Soul spoke. "Who's the woman Shinigami-sama?"

"Yes father I've never seen her around before." Kid asked snapping out of his little pity party, surprising everyone how quickly he recovered.

Shinigami chuckled. "Why she's,"

"Kushina-sempai!" Screamed a happy voice. A blonde-haired woman seemed to materialize out of nowhere and hugged Kushina tightly, her hair was worn loose with no bangs and formed a zig-zag pattern on top. She had large caramel eyes with an eyepatch over her left eye with a lightning bolt on it and she wore a long black dress with a yellow zig-zag pattern. This was Marie Mjolnir another Deathscythe. She was a tonfa/hammer.

Kushina smiled at the blonde deathscythe hugging her back. "It's been a while Marie-chan."

"About 10 years I think sempai." Marie said happily.

They all heard the squeaking of a chair and then an oof and the thud of a person hitting the ground. They all turned to see a man with short silver hair wearing glasses and a doctor/scienist's uniform on the ground on his back. He looked to be completely sown together. But the weirdest feature was the huge bolt sticking out of his head which he turned to the right until it clicked.

"Welcome back to Death City Kushina-sempai." The man said from his position on the ground. This was Dr. Frak en Stein or Stein for short. The most powerful meister to ever graduate the Academy, he had a very flexible soul wave length allowing him to master practically any weapon he chooses. He was the first meister to use Spirit before Kami or Shinigami.

Kushina shook her head in amusment. "Still doing the chair routine eh Stein-kun?"

Stein chuckled now turning his bolt to the left. "That's the way I am sempai."

Marie went over to Stein's aide. "Stein-kun, you've really got to stop with the chair routine." she helped Stein to his feet. "It could really hurt you one of these days." She said worriedly. Yes Stein and Marie started up their relationship again and got married 2 years ago. Maire took Stein's last name and added it the end of hers. She was now Marie Mjolnir Stein.

Stein smiled. "You know me Marie-chan, I can't help but make a scene."

"I know Stein-kun, but please try for my sake." Marie kissed him on the cheek.

Kushina blinked seeing the golden rings on their ring fingers. She then smiled. "So Marie-chan, you and Stein-kun finally got together for good huh?"

Marie blushed deeply. "Yes sempai 2 years ago."

Kushina giggled. "I'm very happy for you I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"Thank you sempai." Stein said.

Marie asked. "What about you sempai? Did you find a man in that other world?"

Instantly the air around Kushina turned sad and tense. She nodded fighting back tears. "Yes Marie-chan...I did find a man to love and marry. But my husband is dead now."

Marie gasped horrified. "I'm so sorry to hear that sempai."

"It's not your fault Marie-chan," Kushina suddenly flipped back to happy before showing them her son. "This is my little boy born just today! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

Marie and the other girls all squealed and crowded around to see the boy. Marie studied little Naruto with a star in her uncovered eye. "Kyaaaa! He's so adorable sempai! Stein-kun, I want to have a child!" She said looking to her husband.

Stein looked away and you could see a faint blush on his face. "S-Sure Marie-chan." Yes being a scientist and medical specialist Stein knew all about the 'miracles of life'. They were however kind of an uncomfortable subject for him.

Shinigami smiled at the released tension then he looked to Black*Star who was fuming with being ignored. Shinigami frowned looking at Black*Star and Tsubaki, their soul wavelengths were no longer in sync. _'Hmmm...Tsubaki and Black*Star's partnership is about to come to an end...I can feel it... Black*Star's soul is getting darker each day.'_

Black*Star was angry who did this wench think she was taking the spotlight? He was a god! He wanted to shake things up and when he saw the girls crowding around Naruto he thinks of the best/worst idea: Take the child and kill him. He could sense great power in the boy and didn't like the idea of a child surpassing him.

Black*Star ordered seriously. "Tsubaki: Smoke bomb mode!"

"But!" Tsubaki exclaimed. She couldn't! She had a bad feeling she knew what he had planned.

Until Black*Star glared at her angrily. "You listen to my orders stupid girl!"

Tsubaki whimpered. "Y-Yes sir," She glowed yellow and morphed into a black smoke bomb with her face and ponytail on it. Black*Star then threw her at the crowd and Tsubaki exploded in yellow smoke. Everyone coughed and when the smoke gathered and reformed into a very saddened Tsubaki. Naruto was gone from his mother's arms.

Uh-oh...trouble!

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina screamed. "WHERE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" Blades sprouted out from her back, shoulders, arms, and legs. Her soul formed around her, it was huge dwarfing Stein's by 10 times and it had several blades sticking in it well as the spiral symbols of her clan. Her soul was a deep violet-red color.

Everyone was shocked. Where did the child go?

Shingami narrowed his eyes. "Black*Star."

They saw Tsubaki looking very very ashamed she looked to be almost crying. "I'm sorry everyone! Black*Star forced me!" Tsubaki cried even more ashamed, tears falling.

Soul walked over to her. "Tsubaki, I think it's time you found a new meister. Something's been up with Black*Star ever since Maka's disappearance."

Tsubaki suddenly threw herself at Soul crying. "Soul-kun!"

Soul hugged her back. "It's okay Tsubaki I'm here...and I won't let that bastard hurt you. After all cool guys always protect their friends."

Inside the seal a certain meister turned demon fox sneezed in her sleep.

Stein narrowed his eyes and lit up a cigarette. He took a puff and breathed the smoke out. It formed into the shape of Shinigami's mask. "This can't be good."

They looked around before they heard laughter and looked up to see Black*Star standing on the roof above them. Yet again that idiot failed as an assassin.

"HA-HA! NOW I WILL BE THE STRONGEST!" Black Star was shown on the roof holding the child, his eyes began to glow a demonic red and his teeth suddenly sharpened looking even more demonic than Soul's. "This kid has a powerful soul! If I eat his soul I'll gain even more power! Yes! The power to avenge the death of my clan and surpass the gods!" His tongue lengthened and disturbingly moved around outside his mouth. "Yes he will give me more power." Black*Star was slowly turning into a Pre-Kishin.

Shinigami's eyes widened. _'He's becoming a Pre-Kishin like his father! And unlike with Maka-chan there's no demon power to help balance the Madness and insanity!'_

Kushina suddenly leapt at Black*Star, blades jutting out of her back, arms, and legs, her fingers had grown into long sharp blades as well. The dark blade Deathscythe screamed in pure anger. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE MY NARUTO-KUN BACK TO ME!"

Black*Star easily dodged the enraged deathscythe woman's wild slashes. "Hahahaha! I am a god! No mere weapon can defeat me!"

Suddenly Kid appeared before him in the blink of an eye. "Black*Star, stealing a child from his mother is simply revolting!" He looked very angry. Dark shadow claws shaped like his father's mask crackled around him like lightning. "Liz! Patty!"

"Got it Kid-kun!" "Kay!" Liz and Patty turned into pink figures and shot into the air landing in Kid's hands turning into their pistol forms.

Kid aimed them at Black*Star. "You are dispicible Black*Star." He was about to pull the triggers.

But Black*Star smirked and held out the crying blond baby as a shield. "Heh...Are you sure you want to hit me Kid? You might hurt the child!"

Kid growled in anger. _'Damn it! I can't hurt the child!'_ He lowered his weapons.

Black*Star smirked evilly. "Ha! That's why I should've born a god instead of you Kid! You're just too damn soft!" he sneered at his 'friend' with no remorse. He then looked down at Naruto grinning darkly. "This child makes an awesome shield! A shield worthy of a big star like me!"

Kushina's rage turned to horror seeing the danger her son was in, her blades retracted back into her body and her fingers returned to normal. She cried out with tears in her eyes. "No! Please don't hurt my Naruto-kun! He's all I have left in this world!" The Uzumaki Deathscythe dropped to her hands and knees sobbing. "Please give my little Naruto-kun back to me! I'm begging you!" She gazed up pleadingly at Black*Star.

But Black*Star smirked cruelly enjoying her pain and suffering. That was his clan's nature after all. Black*Star said mockingly. "No! Be honored lady because your son will be giving his life to help a God!"

Marie looked at Kushina crying and looked back at Black*Star, she was really angry with that boy's cruel game. He hurt her sempai Kushina the strongest weapon girl to ever graduate from the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) and the first weapon to ever graduate without a meister's help. He threatened her sempai's child and made her cry. It was unforgiveable in Marie's eyes! The blonde deathscythe looked to her husband with a yellow aura surrounding her."Stein-kun."

Stein nodded sensing his wife's rage. "I know Marie-chan." Stein was really angry for once in his life shown by his soul becoming visible wtih dust swirling around him, his soul was pretty large for an ordinary human like him, it also had stitches and a huge bolt on it and it glowed a bright blue color. Even turning the screw in his head this time didn't calm him down.

Marie glowed with a yellow light and transformed into an oversized silver Tonfa/hammer weapon with her signature lightning Bolt on the end of the head.

Stein held Marie and got into a fighting stance. "Black*Star stop this at once or I'll be forced to kill you."

Kushina stood up glaring hatefully at Black*Star and wiped her tears away. "Shinigami-sama let's fight him together!" She gazed up at her wailing boy, determination filling her. _'Naruto-kun, hang on sweetie! Mommy's coming!'_

"Of course Kushina-chan," Shinigami held out his hand and Kushina turned into a red light and flew into his hand.

Kushina transformed into a massive double-edged blood-red scythe (Think Dark Rukia's scythe) which eclipsed Spirit's size in full weapon form. In her scythe form, Kushina was about as big as Giriko was in his chainsaw form. Yet Shinigami-sama wielded the giant scythe like the master he was. He spun Kushina around and then held her, first blade first aimed at Black*Star. Kushina's visage appeared in the blade pointed at Black*Star, her eyes full of hatred towards the arrogant punk who currently held her son captive.

_"We're taking my son back you bastard!"_ Kushina screamed at him.

Kid activated his Execution mode again.

Black*Star smirked as he studied his opponents. "Three against one eh? Even Shinigami-baka's fighting! How exciting for me! Tsubaki: Enchanted Sword Mode now!"

Tsubaki looked very hesitant and stayed where she was. She wasn't sure she wanted to be his weapon any longer.

Soul yelled. "You don't deserve to use Tsubaki or any weapon Black*Star! It's not cool what you're doing to the child or to Tsubaki!"

Black*Star scoffed. "Tsubaki is my tool and I will use her until I have no further use for her! In fact when we went to hunt down and she fought Masamune I was hoping he had eaten her worthless soul! He was a weapon worthy of me!"

Tsubaki gasped before she began to cry again. She realized Black*Star never respected her and had hopes her brother had killed her. It was heart-breaking for the gentle beautiful dark blade girl. Black*Star only viewed her as his tool, now she was a Weapon but the academy had taught them about mutual respect and caring for each other. Mifune and Stein were right all long about Black*Star. Black*Star was selfish, self-centered, self-absorbed, and just pure evil even more evil than any Kishin or Witch.

Soul hugged the crying girl while glaring hatefully at his now ex-friend._ 'You bastard! I hope Shinigami-sama tears your fucking soul to pieces! Tsubaki...You poor girl. Maka may be annoying sometimes but she's never treated me like how Black*Star treats you.'_

Stein and Shinigami got into fighting stances. Kid activated his Execution mode and aimed his cannons at Black*Star.

Suddenly before the battle could begin a large blade appeared at Black*Star's throat.

Black*Star cursed and looked over his shoulder to see a woman with long black hair with a violet tint to it standing right behind him. Her eyes were violet and were burning with angry flames. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans that hugged her full figure tightly, her huge breasts rivaled Arachne's. Her forearm and hand were a large silver broad blade which was aimed directly to cut off his head. She was called Koinu Buki the eldest of three demon weapon sisters. She turned into a giant sized zanbato which had the ability to absorb any soul based attack used.

Koinu pressed her bladed arm harder against him actually causing a trickle of blood to come down his neck. "Give the child back to his mother now Black*Star." Her voice was like ice.

"Damn you Koinu, you damn bitch! You want me to give the brat back? Fine! Let's see if anyone can catch him! You better hope the brat can fly!" With another cruel smile, Black*Star acutally threw Naruto at a building nearby.

_"NARUTO_-KUN!" Kushina screamed in terror morphing into her human form quickly, she moved as fast as she could to catch her son. Kushina added chakra and a bit of her soul wavelength to increase her speed to the point where only Stein, Marie, and Shinigami-sama could see her movements. The latter more than the former two. Kushina's form to the younger weapons and meisters was nothing but a flickering hazy image.

Everyone watched in horror as the wailing boy was heading for a building if he hit at that speed, he would surely die as a blood spot on the building. They all ran to try and help catch the child.

But then an aura of red chakra engulfed the child and a huge charka claw came out of the aura blocking the impact by latching onto the building like a hook. Naruto was now dangling by a chakra claw hook.

Shinigami sighed. _'That was perfect timing Maka-chan.'_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Black*Star who looked rather pissed.

**"How dare you! You've gotten even worse since I last saw you Black*Star!" **Roared a demonic yet female voice that came from Naruto. They saw a large fox-head made of orange/red chakra appear above Naruto with red slit eyes. The fox-head had the flames of hell surrounding it.** "You just wait until I get out of this seal Black*Star! I'll teach you the lesson you should've learned long ago after Asura easily knocked you out!" **The fox-head image roared the flames flaring brighter.

Soul was surprised._ 'That voice seems familiar somehow.'_ an image came to his mind of his missing meister Maka.

The fox-head turned to the others. the flames surrounding it were now gone and it smiled at them.** "Hey everyone! Sorry you have to see me like this. I know I don't really look like myself but it's a really long story."**

"Maka-chan?-!" everyone shouted at once except Black*Star and Shingami.

Maka explained. "**To make a long story short: I got sent into a different world and changed into a different being and I'm currently sealed within Naruto-kun here. I will be freed within 4 years' time but until then I need you all to help Kushina nee-chan raise Naruto-kun. She will need all the help she can get."**

Soul laughed. "That's just like you Maka. You got yourself into another mess that I have to pull you out of!" He started cracking up like he did the time Maka suggested to Crona they write poetry.

Maka gained a tic mark before she smirked, she said in an almost sweet tone.**"Oh Soul-kun?"**

Soul stopped laughing. "Yeah?"

**"Look above your head." **

Soul looked up to see a massive clawed hand made of chakra right above his head in a very familiar position. "Okay...Not cool." He tried to run but alas too late.

**"Maka Chop!" **The hand slammed down on his head in a karate chop, Soul was knocked unconscious with the anime swirl eyes and a huge dent in his head.

The chakra claw retracted and Maka smirked.** "You're still as rude as ever Soul." **She then receded back into the seal and the chakra claw on the building slowly and gently lowered Naruto and his mother grabbed him in her arms.

Kushina hugged her son tightly to her like she was afraid to ever let him go again. "Naruto-kun! My little Naruto-kun! Thank goodness you're okay!" She looked at the seal and said gratefully. "Thank you Maka-chan."

**A/N: I know that Maka usually uses a book for her 'Maka Chop' but she's a powerful demon kitsune/Kishin now and no longer needs a book for it. Her chops now rival Shinigami's own. Now Maka is not the same level of strength as Canon Kyuubi...she's much more powerful...she would be actually equal to the Naruto canon Juubi...because she ate the souls of two strong humans...Madara and Hashirama which is the equivalent of nearly 200 souls of normal humans. ****I know that Maka had an Anti-Demon Wavelength so I'm sure you people are wondering how and why someone like her became the Kyuubi a demon fox and a Demon God uh Goddess...Well it's simple really...you see ...before Maka was sent into the elemental nations...she found a way into the demon realm which is crawling with demon wavelengths enough to overpower even her Anti-Demon Wavelength...Maka had a choice though she could either change or gain the power but remain herself and she chose to become a demon because she kept remembering how her friends were getting hurt because she was too weak at the time like Soul did against Crona or them all fighting Arachnophobia over Brew...She never wanted to see her friends get hurt ever again and so to protect them, she thrust her humanity aside to gain the power to save them from any threat even if it meant becoming that which all people feared.**

**This is my first attempt at any fic containing Soul Eater so please read and review flamers will receive a Shinigami/Maka chop.**

**Next chapter is a 4 year time skip and things in Death City really start getting exciting with Maka's return. And what is Konohagakure plotting?**


End file.
